Wolf Reunions
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Bone and Julie are living very peacefully in their apartment with their son, Kirby. However, things don't turn out so well when someone from Julie's past comes and wants revenge on her. Sort of a tied-up sequel to "Years Later..." and "Tragic Memories".
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Reunions

Chapter 1

**Sorry about not updating, but I was sick and my boyfriend came over to see me on **

**Monday. I'm a bit better now, but I still have a few aches. Good thing I went to **

**bed about three hours early and that I'm drinking plenty of water.**

**Anyway, with that being said, here's the first chapter. Enjoy. **

The sun was rising high above the mountains, shining down on the city of

Station Square.

There, in a small apartment, two wolves were sleeping peacefully in a large

bed.

Just then, one of the wolves, the gray one, yawned and began to stretch her

arms out. She then stared down at the brown wolf, smiled, and kissed his nose.

"Good Morning, Bone."

With his eyes half-way open, Bone smiled back at the gray wolf. "Morning,

Julie." He then sat up on the bed and kissed his wife passionately.

They suddenly stopped when they heard some kind of baby noise. They turned to

see a small gray wolf-boy crawl to them.

Julie smiled. "Aw…look who crawled out of their crib this morning." She

picked up the baby in her arms. "Good morning, Kirby. Did you get a good-night's

sleep?"

Kirby cooed and hugged his mother.

Bone giggled. "That must mean yes." He then looked down at the clock,

which said 7:04. His eyes widened. "Oh, snap! I'm gonna be late for work!" He

pulled the covers off of him and ran to the closet, searching for his outfit.

Julie climbed out of bed as well, with Kirby in her arms. "I'll make

something special for breakfast." She walked down the stairs with her son while her

husband was getting ready.

* * *

When the two gray wolves went in the kitchen, Julie settled Kirby down on his

high-chair and then walked over to get three bottles of baby food.

She then walked over to her son and asked, "Okay, Kirby. What would you like

to eat for breakfast?" She showed him the first bottle. "Bananas?"

She showed him the second one. "Apples?" She showed him the third. "Or

Sweet potato? Which one?"

Kirby looked at all three cards carefully. He then showed his mother what

he wanted by pointing at the first bottle.

"Bananas? Good choice." Julie walked over to the other side of the kitchen.

* * *

After about five minutes, Bone came downstairs, wearing his white buttoned

shirt, khaki pants, black belt, and brown shoes. He walked over to the kitchen and

sat down at the table. "So, what's today's special?" he asked Julie.

"Waffles," replied the female wolf, walking over to the table and giving her husband

his plate of golden-yellow waffles with butter and syrup. "Here you are, sweetheart."

"Thanks, dear," replied Bone. He cut a piece of waffle with a knife and

fork and popped it into his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julie was feeding Kirby some baby food.

"That's good, isn't it?" asked the female wolf. "You love your bananas.

Yes, you do!"

Bone softly chuckled by the way his wife was baby-talking to Kirby.

* * *

After he had finished eating and getting prepared, he grabbed his brief case,

kissed his wife and son goodbye, and headed out the door. "I'll see you later!"

he called out before he left.

**Short, I know, but sweet. **

**Now, one thing I want to point out, even though Kirby's three months old, he tends **

**to be a bit smart, considering the fact that he has his father's powers. I just **

**thought it would be cute to have him decide on his breakfast. R&R, if you can. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I might rush this one just a tiny bit because I want to skip ahead to a certain part. **

**I hope you don't mind.**

Several hours later, at the last period of high school, Bone was inside his

classroom, teaching his students a chemistry lesson.

"Now, class," he said, "watch closely what happens after the enzyme

protease and milk harden." He took out another package, which contains the same

experiment inside as the first. "As you can see, after a couple days in the refrigerator,

the chemicals turn into hard and fresh cheese."

Suddenly, the bell began to ring.

"Make sure you do your projects this weekend," Bone called out as his

students left. "See you on Monday!"

* * *

On Bone's way home from work, he happened to notice two teenagers walk by,

holding hands. One of them was a female chameleon-cat-girl and the other one was a

male wolf-boy that looked a bit similar to Bone.

The adult-wolf smiled as he walked closer to them. "Well, hello there,

Amanda, Len."

The cat-meleon smiled back. "Hi, Bone."

"I see you two are working out quite well," said Bone.

"Oh, yeah," said Amanda. "It's been awesome. Len's such a great

boyfriend." She faced the wolf-boy. "Aren't you?"

Len blushed and giggled. "Yeah, well…"

"I'm very happy for you two. However…I did want to ask one personal

question."

"Okay…" said Amanda.

"The other night, I didn't sleep so well because I heard…screaming coming

from outside the apartment."

"Screaming?" asked Len.

"Yes. It sounded like it was coming from…you two. Am I right?"

Len and Amanda suddenly knew what Bone meant and blushed. They looked at each

other nervously and then back at the adult-wolf.

"Uh…" said Amanda, "…it's kind of a long story." She giggled nervously.

Bone gave Amanda a serious look. "What were you two doing the other night?"

Amanda hesitated. "W-well…we sort of…" She showed what she and Len did

in sign-language. **(A/N: You don't even want to know…)**

Bone's eyes widened. "Oh…do I see a bunch of naughty kids here?"

Amanda sighed. "Yeah…Len and I've been…doing it."

"For how long?"

"Um…three months."

Bone was surprised. "What?!"

"But we did it the safe way by using the safety tools!" Amanda punched

Len's right arm.

"Um…yes, we did," agreed Len.

"And do your parents know about this?" Bone asked Amanda.

The girl hesitated.

"Amanda."

The girl sighed. "No…they don't."

Bone sighed. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"You're not gonna tell them…are you?" asked Amanda.

"I won't tell them…but you should soon."

Amanda was surprised. "But—"

"It's not right to keep these kinds of secrets from your parents. Plus, I

know you and Len are technically on the constant age, but you're still young and it

can put you two under serious risks. So, don't try to do it anymore until after you're

married, alright?"

The two teenagers looked at each other with hesitation, but then sighed and

said in unison, "Yes, Bone."

"Good. Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to go home and see my family."

"Tell Kirby I said hi!" said Amanda

"I will." Bone ran down the sidewalk to get to his apartment.

**You kind of know what that was about, huh? **

**Anyway, good news: I'm feeling better, but not that much. I've still got a bad **

**stomach and a runny nose. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at the apartment, Julie was sitting on the couch in the living room

with Kirby on her lap.

She smiled. "You excited to see Daddy come home?"

Kirby laughed happily as he shook his rattle.

Julie giggled. "Of course you are. You love to see your daddy after work."

She began to tickle Kirby in the stomach, making him laugh hysterically.

Just then, Bone walked inside and said, "Hey, I'm home!"

Julie turned to her husband. "Bone!"

After Bone put his stuff away, he walked over to Julie and kissed her.

"I was wondering when you'd get home," said the female wolf.

"Sorry," said the male wolf. "I happened to run into Amanda and Len. They

said hi."

"That's good." Julie picked up Kirby and handed her to Bone. "Someone

was eager to see you." After Bone took Kirby, Julie stood up and walked over to the

kitchen. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Bone smiled as he faced and held his son. "Hey, Kirby. You

missed me?"

The baby wolf smiled widely.

Bone nuzzled Kirby's nose with his. "Aw…aren't you just the cutest little

creature ever?"

Kirby began to laugh with glee.

Suddenly, Bone caught a scent that made his nose wrinkle. It wasn't a good

one. He felt disgusted. He called out, "Uh…Julie?"

"Yes, Bone?" Julie called back, with the phone in her hand.

"Kirby's diaper's a bit…filled."

"Could you take care of it? I have to make an important phone call."

Bone was surprised. "Do I _have_ to do it?"

"Bone, you know the rules. If you want to have kids, you got to learn to

change their diapers, whether you like it or not."

Bone turned to his giggling son and shuddered in disgust.

* * *

After a few minutes, Julie was about to end her call when she said, "So, this

Saturday, then?"

Silence.

Julie sighed with relief. "Good. Thanks so much, Salley. I'll see Amanda

then. Bye-bye."

After Julie hung up the phone, Bone came in the room with Kirby in his arms.

He sighed. "Okay…good news: he's clean."

Julie turned to him. "Well, that's good."

"But, the bad news…he peed on me." Bone showed the wet stain on his shirt.

Julie couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah, it is!" Julie continued to laugh.

"Julie…"

The female wolf stopped laughing walked over to Bone. "Here, I'll take him."

She took Kirby in her arms. "Why don't you go take a shower and relax? I got you

covered here."

Bone sighed. "Thanks." As he walked away, he began mumbling grumpily.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the bushes, someone was peeking out from them, spotting

the apartment.

She walked over to the others. "This must be the place. Now, we need to

make sure we infiltrate without getting caught. We won't stop until our revenge is

complete. Am I clear on that, boys?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"said the others.

The woman nodded. "Now, go!"

After the others left, a man behind the woman's back said, "Feeling

confident about this, dear?"

"Yes. I'll make that bitch pay for what she did many years ago…once and

for all!"

**DUHN, DUHN, DUHN!! That's no good at all. **

**What'll happen next? You'll find out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Guys, I just want to let you know about something. Since President's Weekend is **

**coming up and I won't be having drama for a while; I'll have some time to write **

**this story and get it done. **

**However, the week after that, I'm going to a Snow Ball dance with my boyfriend next **

**Friday and I have 3 OCMEA (Orange County Music Educators Association) auditions the **

**next morning.**

**So, with that being said, here's the fourth chapter of "Wolf Reunions".**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain a sex-related theme.**

Back inside the apartment, Julie was sitting back on the couch with Kirby in

her arms. She was feeding him warm milk from a small bottle.

She smiled down at him. "Nothing soothes you better than a nice bottle of

warm milk, huh?"

Kirby still continued to drink his milk.

Just then, Bone came back into the living room, wearing his red vest and blue

jeans. His hair was slightly wet from the shower.

He breathed in and said, "That ought to do the trick." He walked over to

where his family were. He gently pecked Julie's cheek. "How's our little man

working out?"

Julie faced Bone. "He's just fine. Look at him."

The male wolf stared down at his son, who had finally let go of his bottle,

for it was empty. Then, he began to yawn and blink his eyes.

"Ooh…I think someone's sleepy," Bone whispered.

Julie smiled. "I have the perfect lullaby for him." She cradled Kirby

gently. Then, she began to hum a sweet tune, which then turned into a song.

"_Close your eyes, little one._

_Fast asleep. The day is done._

_Have good dreams and do not wake._

_Not until the next dawn shall break." _**(A/N: I actually wrote that lullaby just now. **

**It could come in handy one day.)**

And, with that, Kirby yawned once more and immediately drifted into slumber.

Bone smiled. "Julie…that was beautiful."

Julie smiled back. "Thanks. Mrs. Coyote sang it to me when I was young. I

still remember it." She handed Kirby to Bone. "Could you take him to his room?"

"Sure." Bone held his son while he quietly tip-toed into his room.

There, he spotted a crib with a huge knitted blanket inside it. He gently put

Kirby's head down on the small pillow. He then covered his body with the blanket

and smiled at him. "Sweet dreams, Kirby…my son. I love you so much." The brown

wolf then bent over and pressed his lips on his son's forehead. After that, he left

the room and shut the door.

However, what he didn't know was that someone was spying on Kirby from his

bedroom window.

Bone walked back over to Julie, who was still sitting on the couch.

The wolf-woman looked at him. "So, how is he?"

"Sleeping like a baby," Bone replied, sitting down beside Julie. "At least

now I have a break to be with you."

Julie blushed. "Aw." She moved a little closer to Bone and put his hands

on his face. She then started kissing him in passion.

Bone returned the favor by moving his hands up to her back.

After their lips parted, Bone stroked his wife's cheek with the back of his

hand. He smiled. "You know…after all these years of waiting, we finally have

Kirby as our child. I was so anxious of his arrival, that it did scare me a bit.

But, now…I'm glad about it."

Julie smiled. "I know. Me too. I now wish we had another like him."

Bone's smile suddenly turned into a smirk when his hand moved down to her leg.

He lightly stroked it, making Julie blush. "Do you want to find out?"

Julie suddenly realized what her husband wanted. "But…what if Kirby hears

us?"

Bone moved his hand from Julie's thigh to her calf. "His door's closed and

he's a heavy sleeper, so he shouldn't really wake up for a while." With that, the

male-wolf took off Julie's purple shoes, making her feet bare. He then started to

kiss her again. However, he this time pinned her down on the couch, making her lie

on the pillows.

As Bone's tongue penetrated inside her mouth, Julie couldn't help but moan

in pleasure. Her hands slid from his shoulders to his upper back. She then fumbled

on his jacket, trying to take it off. Once she did, his muscular chest was exposed.

Bone then moved his lips down to Julie's neck.

This made her moan even more and close her eyes.

As the male wolf began to lick the female wolf's skin, he slid his hands back

up to her thighs, where her skirt was. He pulled it up until it got to her waist.

Just then, Julie opened her eyes and sensed something. "Bone, stop!"

The brown wolf obeyed her and looked to see her sit up and put her shoes back

on. "What is it, dear?"

"Something's wrong…I can feel." Julie then started to massage her temples

and squeezed her eyes shut. Then, they pooped back open when she gasped in fear.

"The baby!" She got up from the couch and ran to another room.

Bone quickly put his vest back on and followed her until Julie opened the door

to Kirby's room. The two wolves both gasped to see that the crib was empty.

"KIRBY!!" Julie cried, trying to search for her son.

"Where is he?!" Bone asked, also searching for him.

"I don't know!" Something then hit Julie's mind. She had the same sense

as she did a moment ago. "There's someone outside. Follow me!"

Bone and Julie headed out the door to see what was going on.

**OH NO!! Can Bone and Julie find Kirby? What will they see outside? Find out on **

**the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they got out there, they spotted a bunch of other wolves surrounding

them.

Julie was shocked. "What's going on here?"

"That shall be answered by the lady in charge," said one of the other wolves.

The gang stepped aside to reveal a black coyote-woman with gray fur and black hair.

She wore a pink dress that showed off her legs and pink sandals.

She smirked. "Long time, no see, Julie. Did you get contact lenses?"

The wolf-woman's eyes widened. "Nina?!"

"That's right. It's me."

"Julie, who is she?" asked Bone.

"Her name's Nina Coyota, the elder's granddaughter."

"On the contrary, I _used_ to be the elder's granddaughter…until he died."

Julie sighed. "Look, Nina…you've got to believe me on this—"

"I know that you didn't kill my grandfather."

Julie was surprised. "You do?"

Nina nodded. "…I did."

Julie's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Why would you do that?"

"How else would I join the Wolf Tribe?"

"The…Wolf Tribe?"

"What? You didn't recognize these guys as them? Then again, it's been

twenty-nine years since the last time you saw them."

"Why would you want to join the Wolf Tribe for?"

"To get rid of you, of course."

Julie was surprised. "Me?"

"Yes, Julie. I've always hated you since you first came into the Coyote

Pack. Everyone stopped paying attention to me…including my grandfather. The day

you were doing your little fortune telling, I ran away from the pack, never looking

back.

_Flashback_

_Nina's POV_

_I was running inside the dark forest, feeling a bit cold and tired._

_I suddenly heard some noises from the other side of a bush. I peeked through _

_it to see a bunch of wolves talking to each other._

_The huge gray one then said, "Men, we're going to make sure we find that _

_last Psychic Warrior, I swear it!"_

"_But how, sir?" asked one of the wolves._

"_Simple, we infiltrate back to the Coyote Pack and force the elder to hand _

_over the child to us."_

"_But, what if the child's not there?" asked the other wolf. _

"_I know it is!" _

_I suddenly tripped on a twig and fell with a small thud._

_I heard one of the wolves say, "What was that?"_

_I gasped and tried to run, until that wolf grabbed me and dragged me to the _

_other side. I struggled to break free, but the wolf held a strong grip._

"_What the hell is it, now?" said the gray wolf._

"_An intruder, sir," said the wolf. "A coyote."_

_The gray wolf looked surprised. "What? A coyote crossing our path? That _

_never happens so much." He faced at me. "Who are you, missy?"_

"_My name is Nina Coyota…" I struggled even more. "…of the Coyote Pack."_

"_No…__**the**__ Nina Coyota? The elder's granddaughter? Oh my God…I never _

_imagined that I would meet you in person."_

"_What shall we do with her, sir?" asked the wolf._

_I was scared at first, for I thought the gray wolf was going to kill me._

_However, I just heard him say, "Release her."_

_The wolf obeyed his leader's command and I landed on the ground. _

_The gray wolf glared at me. "Listen, missy, I'm the leader of the Wolf _

_Tribe, and I don't like to play games, especially with impudent children like you. _

_So, why don't you just run along back to your granddaddy before anyone in your pack _

_gets hurt? _

_I crossed my arms. "Hmph, so what? They don't care about me, so why should _

_I?"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

_I shrugged. "Everyone in my pack doesn't want to pay attention to me _

_anymore…neither does my grandfather. And it's all because of that stupid wolf-_

_girl!"_

_The leader looked stunned. "Did you just say…wolf-girl?"_

"_Yes. Her name's Julie."_

"_Julie? An interesting name for a wolf. What's she like?"_

_I began to think hard and suddenly smirked. "Well…she's gray, has white _

_curly hair, purple eyes, glasses, she wears purple a lot, and…I guess you could say _

_that she might have something to do with the…Psychic Warriors."_

_The leader was surprised. "You mean…she's…?"_

_I nodded._

_The gray wolf began to smirk. "Yes…YES!! At last, I shall find this Julie _

_girl and fulfill my destiny! Let's move, men!"_

_Before the wolves were to leave, I shouted, "Hey! What about me?!"_

_The gray wolf faced me. "Why should I let you join the Wolf Tribe? You're _

_a coyote. Besides, what could you do to prove yourself worthy?"_

"_I could…" I began to think of something, but I had no luck. "…I _

_could…" I then began to think something that was probably stupid. "…I _

_could…kill my grandfather."_

_The gray wolf was stunned. "Are you serious? You would really murder the _

_one that raised you after your parents died?"_

_I nodded firmly. "That's right. I would. I can even show you where Julie _

_lives, too."_

_The wolf hesitated, turned to his fellow soldiers, and huddled towards them._

_After a few minutes, the leader turned back to me. "Alright, Nina. I'll _

_make a deal with you. If you can help us find this wolf-girl and prove to us that _

_you could be worthy to the tribe by killing the elder, then we'll let you join us."_

_I grinned. "YES!!"_

"_Wait…" the leader interrupted. "…there's more. My son, Xenos Wolfain, _

_he'll one day take my place as leader of the Wolf Tribe. However, he is very love-_

_sick and searches for a mate, but no wolf wants him, making him seem so stubborn. He _

_isn't into other species, but, since we're technically part of the same dichotomous _

_family, he won't really mind."_

_When I heard that, I began to think, __**"I get to join the Wolf Tribe and **_

_**possibly marry a hot guy? That's just great!" **__I then said, "Deal." I then_

_shook my hand with his._

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

Julie was shocked. "I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

"Well, it's too late to change that now," said Nina. "I'm already known

as the lady of the Wolf Tribe and married. Oh, speaking of which, I'd like you to

meet my hubby." She turned behind her to see a dark gray wolf-man with black pointy

hair wearing glasses, tan pants that are slightly torn, a white coat that was open,

exposing his chest, and black boots.

Julie gasped, for the wolf looked very familiar. "You…you look like that

man…the one who killed my guardians!" She then began to remember her tragic past.

_Flashback_

_Julie turned to see the leader of the Wolf Tribe right behind her. She _

_trembled in fear when he looked at her._

_He smirked. "It's a pity that you weren't there to save them. You knew _

_this would happen and you didn't tell anybody." He grabbed her neck with his hand. _

_He whispered in her ear, "I've waited many years to finally get rid of you. The _

_Psychic Warriors thought we were nothing but mediocre, but we proved to them that we _

_are by killing them. Now, once I get rid of you, my destiny will be complete." He _

_reached into his pocket to pull out the knife Julie saw in her dream and raised it up _

_in the air. He then said, _"_See you in hell, Psychic Warrior!" The Wolf Tribe leader _

_swung the knife down at her. However, before it could kill her, she pushed him _

_backwards with her powers into the fire. He screamed in agony. Julie quickly escaped, _

_not wanting to see the wolf get burned up._

_End of Flashback_

Thinking of her past made Julie weep.

Bone hugged her closely in his arms and glared at the others.

The gray wolf-man said, "That was my father you killed twenty-nine years ago.

Since he died, I had to take his place as leader…and marry Nina." He put his hands

around the coyote's waist.

Bone was surprised. "So, you're the ones who actually ruined Julie's

life."

"Good guess," said Nina. "So, who might you be, handsome?"

"I'm Bone the Wolf, Julie's husband."

Nina's eyes lit up. "Husband? Wow, I guess you and I are both lucky,

Julie, huh?"

The wolf-woman faced Nina and glared at her with tears in her eyes.

"One last thing I want to ask. Does this child belong to you?" One of the

wolf-soldiers was holding a young, crying, gray wolf-boy in his arms.

Julie gasped. "Kirby!"

Nina took the child. "So, that's his name. Kirby. What an adorable

little boy." She reached her finger to tickle Kirby, but the boy instead bit it,

making her scream. "That filthy brat bit me!"

Xenos then took the child, who sobbed again. "Nina, calm down. You're

making him cry."

"I don't care!" Nina blew on her finger, trying to make the pain go away.

"Let him go!" said Bone furiously.

"Not a chance," said Xenos. "Men, seize them!"

All of the soldiers charged at them, trying to take Bone and Julie away.

The wolf-woman struggled to break free by using her psychic powers, but more

men kept grabbing her.

Bone punched and threw the wolves out of the way, trying to reach to his wife.

Julie screamed for Bone, but was suddenly knocked unconscious.

Bone was shocked. "JULIE!!" He was then knocked out as well.

"Take them to the camp," said Xenos. He turned to one of the wolves and

handed Kirby to him. "And bring their son with you."

"Yes, sir," said the wolf, walking away with the others.

Xenos turned to his wife. "You alright, darling?"

"No, I'm not alright! I just got bit by that son of a—"

"Shh…relax. Everything will be fine once we get back to camp."

Nina hesitated, but then sighed. "Okay."

Xenos smiled and kissed Nina's neck. "I think I might have something

special for you when we get there."

Nina smiled seductively. "Ooh…you've got me thinking of what it'll be."

She took Xenos' hand and headed back with the other wolves.

**There was this one part that I wanted to put on, but I then realized that I didn't **

**need it, so I kind of shortened it. That was the part you just saw at the end of **

**this chapter.**

**I'm assuming about one more chapter to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'm gonna try to get this done today, but, my friend, TheSaiyanHog, he requested me **

**to write the third chapter of one of his stories and I also want to help him with **

**the sixth one with another.**

**I also have a project that I need to work on for Biology later. Just to let you **

**know about that.**

Hours later, Bone had started to regain his consciousness. He opened his

eyes to see that he was in a small room that had clear windows. He felt so weak that

he could barely move. He tried to stand up, but collapsed, feeling exhausted.

"It's about time you woke up," said a low feminine voice.

Bone looked up to see the black coyote smirking down at him. He glared at

her. "Nina!"

"Good thing you didn't get amnesia, otherwise, you wouldn't have

remembered my name."

Bone gritted his teeth in anger. "Where's my family?!"

"Calm down. Come over here." Nina grabbed Bone's arm and walked over to

one of the windows. "As you can see through this window, my fellow guards have your

son held hostage. And damn, he's been crying for hours, it's driving me crazy!"

Bone then saw one of the wolves pour some type of liquid into an empty bottle.

He was shocked. "What is that?!"

"Oh…just a formula that'll put your son to sleep…permanently."

"NO, KIRBY!!"

"He can't hear you. You're sealed inside an isolation booth. Besides, the

formula needs to be boiled before that rug rat can drink it."

Bone faced Nina angrily. "Why you cruel, sadistic, sick-twisted b—"

Before Bone could finish his sentence, Nina took out a remote control and

shocked the male-wolf on his neck.

Afterwards, Bone panted in exhaustion. "Did…did you just…shock me?!"

"Mm-hmm. Xenos locked an electric collar around your neck. So, if you try

to say mean things about me or protest I just press this little red button to shock

you."

Bone touched his neck, feeling the collar around it. "Damn…I was wondering

why I felt like I was choking."

Nina chuckled evilly. "Now, let's see how your wife's doing."She grabbed

Bone again and walked to the other side of the room, where Julie was kept. "We

chained her to a wall so she couldn't escape. The soldiers aren't sure what to do

with her. Some plan to kill her. And some plan to rape her. Or, even better, both."

Bone was worried and shocked at once. "JULIE!! NO!!" He grabbed Nina's

skirt. "I demand you to let them go, you—"

Nina shocked Bone again, making him let go of her skirt.

He breathed heavily. "Stop that…please."

"Well, unless you keep your big trap shut, I'm gonna keep on shocking you."

Tears suddenly welled up in Bone's eyes. "Please…let them go. I can't

bear to see them die…just like…my father." He sobbed quietly.

Nina clicked her tongue three times. "Bone, you must understand, I've

waited twenty-nine to finally get rid of Julie. She's a Psychic Warrior, and we

need her power in order to prove that we can become great rulers over all the other

species. That is Xenos' destiny and mine."

"But…I…have something…she and the other…Psychic Warriors…won't have."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"An optional opportunity…to become…immortal."

Nina's eyes lit up. "Immortality, you say? Hmm…that does sound

interesting."

"Yes…I can also…warp through space."

"Well…I've never seen the Psychic Warriors do that either."

"Yes. You can have…all of my powers…and kill me, if you wish. But,

please…let my wife…and my son go."

"You're willing to sacrifice your power just to save your loved ones?"

"Yes…"

Nina hesitated at first, but then spoke, "This offer does sound exciting…but

I won't accept it."

Bone was surprised. "What?"

"I'm just gonna sit right here and watch your precious family die in front

of your own eyes." Nina began to laugh evilly.

Enraged, Bone punched Nina's face and grabbed remote, crushing it in his

hands. It also broke the collar and fell off of his neck.

Nina was filled with fear. She then felt punched very hard in the stomach, with

Bone's hand througb it! The coyote then felt light-headed and fell to the ground, dead.

Just then, Bone punched through the window of the isolation booth and jumped

from it.

When he had reached the room where Kirby was being kept, the other wolves

were shocked to see him.

Bone glared at them with his teeth bared. "Step away from my son, you

bastards!"

"C-c'mon, men," said one of the wolves to the others. "Let's get him!"

The soldiers charged at the brown wolf-man,

Bone started punching and beating up each wolf, one by one. After that, he

threw them against the wall, making them fall unconscious or bleed to death.

The wolf that didn't join in the fight, took out the boiling formula inside

the bottle and tried to feed it to Kirby,

However, Bone's Crystal of Light symbol glowed on his chest, which then made

Kirby punch the wolf very hard, making him drop him to the ground.

The little 3-month-old then landed to his feet and charged up some energy. He

then shot it at the wolf, making him scream in agony and pain.

When Kirby was back to normal, he lost his footing and fell on the floor.

Bone picked him up and cradled him gently in his arms, comforting him. "There,

there. It's alright, Kirby. Shh…don't cry. Daddy's got you."

After about a minute, Kirby calm down and looked at his father.

"Let's go rescue your mother," said Bone, running to the other room with his

son.

Meanwhile, a bunch of wolves were trying to tear off some of Julie's clothes

and beat her.

But, then, Bone came in and knocked them out of the way. Kirby did the same

thing as well.

Suddenly, Xenos came in. "Hey! You destroyed my men and killed my wife! For that,

I shall avenge her. " He took out his spear. "Just you and me, Bone. One on one."

The brown wolf took out his sword. "As you wish." He charged at the gray

wolf-man and challenged him to a sword-fight.

Xenos cut Bone's arm, making a huge scratch.

The brown wolf-man knocked the gray one's glasses off, which fell off and

broke. He then tried to push his sword on his spear. He quickly faced his son.

"Kirby, rescue your mother!"

The little wolf obeyed him and tried to pull the chain off. Then, he used his

powers to melt the chain, releasing Julie.

Just then, Bone sliced Xenos' stomach, making it bleed severely. He then

charged up some energy and released it, pushing Xenos back against the wall.

When the dusty mist had disappeared, Xenos lied near the damaged wall, feeling

weak.

Bone then walked up to him and grabbed his neck. While gritting his teeth, he

said, "Never…ever…go near me or my family again! Understand?!"

Xenos nodded slowly and then felt his life slip away.

Bone then put the dead wolf down and turned back to his wife and son.

He picked up Julie in his arms and stared down at her. "Julie..."

Just then, the female wolf's eyes opened. There, she saw Bone looking at her. She stirred, "Bone...what...what happened?"

Bone put his finger on her lips. "Shh...don't talk. Just kiss me."

Julie obeyed him and brushed her lips and his.

After they broke away, Bone asked, "Are you alright?"

"I...I don't know." Julie rubbed her head. "Ow...I feel dizzy...and hurt."

"The wolves that held you hostage tried to rape you and you've suffered in trauma. But, don't worry. You're now safe."

Julie then looked around. "Where's Kirby?"

"He's right behind--" Bone stopped talking to see and hear his son coughing while lying on the ground.

Julie gasped. "Kirby!" She picked him up in his arms, looking worried.

Bone was shocked. "The formula...it's poisoning him! We need to cure him!"

Julie suddenly thought of something. "Wait. I've still got the medicine in my pocket that you gave me."

She took out a small vile, opened it, and fed the liquid to Kirby.

After that, the young wolf-boy felt better and fell asleep.

Bone used his powers to check for a pulse and sighed with relief. "He's okay." He stood up. "C'mon, let's go

home." And, with that, Bone, Julie, and Kirby walked from the camp and all the way home.

The End

**Sorry about the rushing. I guess I was wrong. _This_ was the last chapter. And, this was also the last story of the original timeline. My **

**next story will be a spin-off fic. I'll explain more about it tomorrow. See you then.**


End file.
